


Sabotage (A Lyric and Wade One Shot)

by burn_the_sky



Series: The Life and Deaths of Lyric Stark [1]
Category: Pre-Deadpool - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Air Guitars, Big brother Wade Wilson, Brother and Sister - Freeform, Close Siblings, Dad! Tony Stark, Embarrassment, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Frustration, Happy, Sibling Love, Siblings, Singing, Song Lyrics, sibling fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_the_sky/pseuds/burn_the_sky
Summary: I'm tellin' y'all, it's sabotage(RIP Adam Yauch AKA MCA)





	Sabotage (A Lyric and Wade One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot set some time before Lyric discovered her "gifts". It popped up on my house cleaning playlist and I couldn't help myself.

She didn't know how it happened. It was just gone. Poof. Lyric had spent the better part of 14 hours going over footage. It contained the best captured image of a full body apparition she had seen since leading the paranormal and occult studies division of SHIELD... and in her sleep deprived state she had somehow managed to erase it. All of it. There was not one file left that JARVIS could recover. It was complete bull shit. She now found herself staring into the abyss that was the refrigerator, hungry as hell but finding nothing appetizing. 14 hours WASTED. She took a deep breath to center herself and remain calm.

 

"Lyr?!?! You home?!?! I'm bored, entertain me!!!"

 

And just like that, her center was lost and calm told her to go fuck herself. "Do you know how to enter a house like a normal person, or is loud and annoying your only setting?" Wade leaned against the counter with his arms crossed, mock hurt gracing his features. "Um, ow. I'll have you know I am delightfully boisterous, thanks. What's wrong with you? Things get a little too bumpy in the night?" The fridge was a lost cause. Take out it was. With a sigh she shut the door and leaned back against it to face her brother, fishing her phone out of her pocket to order pizza online. "No actually.  It was the perfect amount of bump until I hit delete instead of fucking save. 14 hours of analyzing and it's gone forever. Sorry if I'm kind of pissy."

 

Without a word Wade walked into the livingroom with no readable expression on his face. Lyric finished placing the order and followed not long after. The moment she set foot in the living room the familiar intro filled the large open space. Lifting her gaze her eyes fell on Wade, standing on the couch playing air guitar and pretending she was his adoring crowd. 

 

"Come on."

"No."

"Come oooon..."

"Nope."

"Your parts coming up."

"I'm not gonna."

"I can't play guitar and do all the vocals..."

 

As the intro gained momentum Lyric couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. This was one of the songs they both couldn't help but goof off to. He had her. It couldn't be helped. Not singing along was tantamount to blasphemy. As the first words left her mouth one hand slowly came up like she was holding a microphone, the other held high in the air before coming down to point at Wade.

 

"IIIIIIIII can't stand it! I know you planned it!  
I'm gonna set it straight, this watergate!  
I can't stand rocking when I'm in here,  
Because your crystal ball ain't so crystal clear!  
So while you sit back and wonder why,  
I got this fucking thorn in my side  
Oh my God, it's a mirage!  
I'm tellin' y'all it's sabotage!"

 

She ran to the couch and jumped up to stand by him, still holding her air microphone. 

 

"So listen up 'cause you can't say nothin'!  
You'll shut me down with a push of your button?  
But yo I'm out and I'm gone!  
I'll tell you now I keep it on and on!"

 

Wade put everything he had into his performance, milking the short guitar riff for all it was worth. Lyric stood back to back with him, commanding the imaginary crowd like a good front woman should.

 

"'Cause what you see you might not get!  
And we can bet so don't you get souped yet!  
You're scheming on a thing that's a mirage,  
I'm trying to tell you now it's sabotage!"

 

They played their parts like pros, allowing the energy from the bridge of the song to fule them. Thats when she saw Tony and froze solid. As Wade continued to thrash to the music she started hitting him in the arm, trying to get his attention. How long had Tony been standing there? Well, this was thoroughly embarrassing. Then it happened.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!"

 

Tony sang it loudly and with theatrics to match his childrens, bending his knees and holding up his outstretched hands with an exagerated pained expression. In no time he was on the couch, all of them starting to jump higher and higher as the hook grew in volume and all three singing.

 

"Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage!  
Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage!  
Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage!  
Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage!!!!"

 

Tony commanded his own air microphone as he and his kids brought down the last verse.

"I can't stand it, I know you planned it!  
But I'm gonna set it straight this watergate!  
But I can't stand rockin' when I'm in this place,  
Because I feel disgrace because you're all in my face!  
But make no mistakes and switch up my channel!  
I'm buddy rich when I fly off the handle!  
What could it be, it's a mirage!  
You're scheming on a thing - that's sabotage!"

 

As they stepped off the couch Tony looked to the both of them. "What happens in the penthouse stays in the penthouse. This isn't mentioned to anyone. Clear?" 

 

As Wade and Lyric agreed Pepper stood in the kitchen, making sure JARVIS sent her a copy of the security footage to her personal email.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will have a new chapter posted to the main story soon. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
